


Burn Up My Heart

by sweetpea73



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety Attacks, Hand Jobs, KoKo Bop inspired, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 02:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpea73/pseuds/sweetpea73
Summary: Never trust the weed dealers. Especially the ones that wear Hawaiian shirts unironically.





	Burn Up My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Man, this is some crack if I ever did see it. LMAO, sorry in advance.  
> cross posted from AFF and LJ  
> *title from KoKo Bop lyrics

“Fucking, fuck. Where’s my lighter?”

Baekhyun scrambles across the rooms, tossing the couch cushions over, speeding past into the kitchen and checking in every single drawer, slamming them obnoxiously, only to go over and ruin the couch cushions _again._

Kyungsoo watches with no bemusement because this happens _all the time_ , and more frequently as of late. 

“I’m gonna have a _fucking meltdown_.”

“Too late,” Kyungsoo says mindlessly, sitting cross legged on the floor. He flips the page of his textbook that sits on the coffee table unceremoniously because _yay for archeaplastids._

“Whereisit whereisit _whereisit_???”

Baekhyun screeches across the room and wipes his fingers through his hair three or four times before pulling on its ends. He almost flips the couch, but gives up half way because he’s too lazy to actually lift it. He groans and makes a show of sliding down the disheveled couch like a limp noodle. Kyungsoo doesn’t feel like rolling his eyes back into his skull for the eleventh time today.

There’s only whimpers and the clock ticking steadily while Kyungsoo reads on and on about the phenology of red algae. When Kyungsoo’s laptop dings to a critical battery level and has to get up to plug in the charger, Baekhyun finally lets out an exhausted whine.

“Why aren’t you helping me?” 

Kyungsoo raises a brow as he plugs the brick into the wall outlet and his laptop rejuvenates. “I am. I’m not being an enabler. You really shouldn’t be smoking every time you procrastinate.”

“Okay, mom. It’s not okay for me to smoke? How many times have I lectured you about blacking out?” 

“I got my work done before.” Kyungsoo glares. “You were shitfaced too.”

He’s not saying he’s an angel, because he’s definitely not. Did he go out for a night of drinking after he presented a semesters worth of research? Yes, absolutely. Did he have way too much? He can’t exactly remember, but it doesn’t help his case. He does remember his throat burning for the next two days and not stomaching anything other than grilled cheese, so there’s that.

“Ah, yeah, that’s true,” Baekhyun remembers thoughtfully, but then shakes it off to pout. “That doesn’t excuse anything. I figured you would rather have me chill than anxious for the next 18 hours.”

Kyungsoo flips another page, and _look! There’s another species of algae he doesn’t give a shit about._ “I’d rather you not procrastinate.”

Baekhyun groans and wipes a hand down his face. He’s got the shakes again, and Kyungsoo really thinks he needs to go to a psychiatrist or something. “Well, that’s all good for another day, but right now I’m up shit creek without that lighter. So, help a brother out?”

Kyungsoo pauses and goes over his options, which, to say the least, it’s not looking good. Either he does help Baekhyun, ultimately enabling his bad habit, but he’ll stay calm until the next essay around, or he doesn’t help and has to deal with the dreadful anxiety-reduced roommate for the next 18 hours. 

He sighs, “Did you check the potted plant?”

Kyungsoo swears Baekhyun’s eyes grow two times the size, and he speeds over to their doorway entrance. Kyungsoo can hear him digging through the soil of the fern at their entrance and then a glorified _aha!_

Baekhyun saunters back, fingers covered in the dark dirt with a red lighter snatched in between. With a grin, he fishes out a joint from the front pocket of his jeans and then presses it to his lips. 

Kyungsoo points to the end of the hallway and scolds, “Ah, no! In your room.”  
Baekhyun visibly deflates, but mumbles, “Fine.”

He retreats back to his room, slamming the door. Kyungsoo can hear the clicking of the lighter, a sharp inhale, and then the loud pleasant outward sigh of relief. The walls are actually pretty thick for a shitty apartment. Baekhyun is just very loud and very distracting. 

Not ten minutes later, a calmer Baekhyun comes out with a pleasant smile on his face. His first task is rearranging the cushions back onto the couch. Second task is giving Kyungsoo a big back hug, and Kyungsoo allows it only temporarily before faking an elbow jab to his gut. Third, and finally, he announces that he’s –

“Going to be in my room, don’t bother me for the next 17 hours.”

He turns on his heel, slams his door shut, and disappears. 

Kyungsoo finds him the next afternoon in their apartment with dark circles under his eyes and a mug of coffee in his hands. Kyungsoo raises a brow and Baekhyun gives this luscious smile. Kyungsoo gives a ceremonious fist bump. They’ve survived another year of uni. 

-

Kyungsoo is absolutely fascinated by the way weed makes Baekhyun turn for an anxiety riddled pre-teaching undergrad to the chillest man on the planet. He’s so pleasant and nice, it’s almost a Jekyll and Hyde story. Kyungsoo has known Baekhyun since high school, and honestly the weed made him a tolerable roommate. 

Of course, weed does have its setbacks. They have a shared apartment on campus, and while medical marijuana is legal, Baekhyun has yet to register for a card. He’s lazy – he’s always been lazy. Just like in the way he’s too lazy to be prescribed Xanax for the probably serious anxiety issues he has. 

Baekhyun has a dealer though. He’s assured Kyungsoo multiple times that he would never rat out Kyungsoo if Baekhyun ever got busted – not that that makes Kyungsoo feel any different. It’s Baekhyun’s poison, just like tequila is Kyungsoo’s.

At first, the stuff Baekhyun was getting from his dealer smelt awful. Kyungsoo came home one day and it hit him like a brick wall. 

“It smells like you murdered a family of skunks with pepper spray, Jesus.”

Ever since then, despite Baekhyun’s assurance of the new stuff smelling better, Kyungsoo had the rule instated. Baekhyun always had to smoke in his room, no matter what. 

Whoever made these batches for Baekhyun must be a godsend though, because it’s given Kyungsoo the opportunity to actually enjoy hanging out with Baekhyun. He’s never met the man, despite it being more than a half year since Baekhyun’s initial hits. Kyungsoo would love to meet the man though, and probably shake his hand. 

“Who’s your weed dealer?” Kyungsoo asks one day, one of the first days of the new semester. They just moved back to their off campus apartment and decided to go out for lunch together. Baekhyun munches around green leafy vegetables because he’s “watching his figure” now.

He drops his fork in his salad, an obvious twitch at the not-so-Kyungsoo-question. He stumbles over his words a bit before smiling to himself. “Some guy I met during a frat party. He’s really chill. Why, want some? I can hook you up.”

“Nah,” Kyungsoo says and lets Baekhyun sneak a fry off of his plate. “Is he part of a frat, or did he bail like you?”

“I told you it was a phase,” Baekhyun scoffs, excuses already on his tongue. It’s funny how defensive he gets about the ridiculous Greek culture he almost got roped into. “But, no, he’s not in a frat. He’s just a good supplier.”

They end the conversation and dive into the small talk of the new semester. It’s boring things, like the requirements they need and how many weekends they can actually afford to go out on without screwing their whole semester over. Baekhyun is pretty busy this semester, and Kyungsoo already has a feeling he’s going to be taking out more money from his _ganja piggy bank._

“I’ve got lab,” Kyungsoo says as he pays the bill for lunch and hikes his backpack up on his shoulder. They part ways, Baekhyun heading to the south of campus for a pre-teaching expo and Kyungsoo headed for north to the string of laboratories. He’s too familiar with the layout. He’s spent the majority of his last two years of uni at these high-rise buildings with cramped rooms and blacktop benches. The smell of cultured bacteria runs back through his nose like he’s at home, and there’s always the threat of a gas leak somewhere. 

He enters the Chemistry wing and sits in the lab room he’s assigned. He’s one of the first in the organic chemistry lab, and he chooses his seat wisely. He knows Chanyeol is going to be rushing in late, so he prepares the seat next to him by claiming it with his backpack. He lays out his lab manual and lab coat on the black top and presses his black rimmed glasses back up his nose as he quietly waits for class to start.

The students trickle in, each taking seats across the three benches. There’s a few friends that sit next to each other, but most students are quiet. First days are nerve wracking for everyone. First impressions are thrown at every period on the first day, and each person diligently hides behind a nice mask. However, true personas come out on hangover weekends and late texts to your lab partner about copying the answers for the lab the next day.

Kyungsoo, unfortunately, knows this all too well being the receiver of many jocks flying through required science courses, Chanyeol being one of them. But somehow, he stuck around.

Chanyeol comes zipping through the lab about two minutes before the TA starts the class. His long legs wrap around the stool and his knees knock hard into the lab benches underneath the table top. He winces, but this is a standard for first days. 

“Hey,” Chanyeol says, still recovering from the bruised knee caps he’ll have. Kyungsoo gives him a nod with a strained smile because he doesn’t want to burst out laughing during the first day. Everyone’s eyes are already on the star athlete, and he doesn’t need any more attention drawn to them.

How this giant limbed clumsy freak is on the starting five for their uni’s basketball team, Kyungsoo will never know. How he’s still a biochemistry major is a mystery too.

“Okay, it’s the start of the semester, so let’s go around and say our name, major, and why you’re in Orgo,” the very enthusiastic TA with bright eyes and a cute dress with beakers and graduated cylinders cheers. Kyungsoo winces. He knows that every grad student has their breaking point, but she hasn’t had hers yet.

Everyone drones about their majors and _blah blah blah_ … Kyungsoo knows the rest. They go through the motions. Everyone is in science and everyone takes organic chemistry for a requirement and not for enjoyment. They’re all in this boat together, and Kyungsoo hopes he’ll ride it out. 

Kyungsoo catches a few names here and there, keening in on the people that present themselves like they know what they’re doing. There’s a guy in particular that sits across from Chanyeol that Kyungsoo misses the name, but he looks like he’s prepared. He’s also really easy on the eyes, which is a bonus for a lab that’s very lackluster.

Their lab starts right away after with a simple procedural experiment. Every takes out their white paper like lab coats and safety goggles. Today, they are measuring the melting point of a pure substance using tiny crystals and crushing them to stick into a tiny capillary tubes. There, they have to patiently wait for it to melt and observe using their designated apparatus. Here, Kyungsoo watches patiently while Chanyeol catches up.

“How was your summer?” 

Kyungsoo’s eyes begins to twitch while he stares at the microscopic images of their crystals. “Good. Boring. Just worked at the ice cream stand. How was yours?”

“Just more training,” Chanyeol drawls. “I hate summer training. I hate being all sweaty. It’s not a good look.”

“Oh, you must be so miserable in your air-conditioned work out room. Poor you,” Kyungsoo teases, and Chanyeol actually pushes him slightly. Kyungsoo gasps as his eye contact is broken from the apparatus, which increases in temperature steadily. Kyungsoo gives him a warning glance. “Chanyeol.”

“What?” Chanyeol laughs gaudily, playing around. They are one of the last groups left, as they were very careful with their measurements for the first two rounds. Accuracy and purity is important or the lab, and Kyungsoo did not want to mess around.

“If I miss the melting point window, we’re screwed. It’s already 5pm and I want to go home,” Kyungsoo says, recollecting himself before putting himself back in the field. But, it looks like he’s too late, seeing as their solid is completely liquid in a matter of seconds. “Shit.”

“Did you …?” Chanyeol suddenly squeaks. “Did you miss it?”

“Of course not,” Kyungsoo stammers with a bright blush bursting off his cheeks. He pencils down a number that was in between now and the last time he checked. He prayed the numbers would fit well in a nice graph. “We’re done.”

“Okay, cool.” Chanyeol grins brightly, and starts to pack away their stuff. Kyungsoo still feels slightly embarrassed about their misstep, but he’s sure it’s not going to be a problem. Science always fudges their numbers a little. Variety is natural. 

“I’m probably going to text you for help, just letting you know,” Chanyeol says, reminding the other. They do this every semester. Kyungsoo helps Chanyeol with homework, and Chanyeol gets Kyungsoo into all the parties. It works favorably for both.

“Sunday?” 

“Afternoon. I’m going to be hungover that morning,” Chanyeol says without a doubt in his mind. First weekend parties are always the best (and the worst for Kyungsoo’s liver). “I’ll text you.”

-

_Pcy: how in the hell did we get this so wrongg??? Wat._

Kyungsoo groans as he goes over their homework once again. The melting points for the first two substances are almost spot on to the pure ones, but the last one is way off, and they can’t figure out what it could have originally been. 

_Dks: Its not benzoic acid cause its properties arent the same. Shit._

Chanyeol has been texting him all day freaking out about the homework. The weekend brought on fun nights, but things Kyungsoo doesn’t remember fully, and now this homework is hammering into his skull. 

_Pcy: It’s the 1st experiment and its not that hard. Wat. R u sure u got the right temp???_

Kyungsoo groans. No, definitely not. It’s possible that it was actually either urea, benzoin, or the trans-acid, but those all have the same temperature range. They are so fucked, Kyungsoo knows it.

_Pcy: wait. I’ll text someone and ask. The group across from us used the same sample, and I got jongdae’s number._

Kyungsoo doesn’t exactly know who Jongdae is, but he assumes that it’s one of the guys that sits across from them in lab. How Chanyeol has any of their numbers is a mystery – much like everything else about Chanyeol. 

Minutes of agony later, Kyungsoo finally gets a reply from Chanyeol, and it looks promising.

_Pcy: look what I got … [picture attached]_

Instantly opened in front of his eyes is a lab manual with each compound temperature range and a graph depicting them. If they copied it word-for-word, it would be plagiarism, but they’re going to work with the numbers. 

Kyungsoo breathes again, the glorious numbers fitting into his graph so nicely. This is at least A- material and he’s proud. He’s not going to screw up his semester!

_Dks: god bless jongdae_

_Pcy: and me, thank u. ur welcome, asshole._

-

The next day is their lab, and Kyungsoo walks in feeling a whole lot better than he did last night. At least their assignment is finished and looks great. He knows he might get mark ups for not being 100% pure, but it’s not too many points counted.

Chanyeol comes in surprisingly early, and his work is all stapled and everything. It’s a surprise, for once. He’s all smiley and excited too. 

“What’s got you all happy?” Kyungsoo lifts a brow. Chanyeol can’t help himself, he’s like a bolt of sunshine. 

His eyes jump over to the side, head following too. Kyungsoo scrunches his face, almost slaps Chanyeol silly for looking like a fool. Then, the star athlete whispers, “That’s Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo’s eyes peel over to one of the guys sitting across from them, almost hidden by the faucet. He’s engaged in a conversation with his lab partner, his attention focused solely on the other. He nods and his smile reaches up to his eyes. This is the guy that’s easy on the eyes, and now Kyungsoo knows that it’s not just beauty, but there’s a brain somewhere in there too. 

Jackpot.

“He asked about you,” Chanyeol giggles excitedly, his legs shaking wildly. Kyungsoo’s eyes double in size.

“What do you mean he asked about me?” Kyungsoo whispers harshly, but then cuts himself off because – oh no, he’s still staring at Jongdae. And, now, Jongdae is staring back with a confused look etched in his face. Dread fills Kyungsoo as he’s been thoroughly caught staring, but he foolishly doesn’t back away. He squeaks, “Uh, hey? What’s up?”

“I don’t know, you were looking at me,” Jongdae says obviously and blinks. Kyungsoo feels the tension between them turn awkwardly sour, but then Jongdae tilts his head. “You’re Kyungsoo, right?”

“Uh, y-yeah,” Kyungsoo replies, slightly caught off guard. He briefly wonders how Jongdae knows his name – other than the obvious first day last week and Chanyeol’s texts. Usually no one remembers him. 

“Yeah, thought so,” Jongdae says, and it doesn’t sound mean. He smiles brightly, a beam of sunshine that could be comparable to Chanyeol’s sunny rays. He takes his and his lab partners stack of papers and walks around the bench to come to their side, sunny blonde hair bouncing with each step. Chanyeol is smirking, leaning back on the bench to act all cool. Kyungsoo really wants him to take it down a notch because he’s honestly not that cool.

“Jongdae,” he introduces, holding out a hand to shake. He’s dressed very casually with just some black joggers and sweatshirt. When Kyungsoo meets his hand, he feels the rings on Jongdae’s hand. There’s two silver bands on his index and ring finger, and they are cold when their palms meet. Kyungsoo is overthinking the entire situation. He’s fretting on whether his palms are sweating, or if this is the time to assert his _socially-constructed masculine dominance_ , but Jongdae’s already released his hand. When they release, Kyungsoo feels cold.

“Thanks for helping with the numbers last night. I don’t know where we fucked up, but we did,” Chanyeol pipes up when Kyungsoo is speechless. First impressions are important, but Kyungsoo feels awkward for even asking for the help.

But Jongdae doesn’t feel the awkwardness. Instead, he smirks, eyes squinting playfully. “Ah, no worries. I know how that feels – not wanting to bomb the first assignment. That was me in first semester biology.”

They all do a collective sigh for their first semester biology failures. Being a freshman in University is tough for any STEM major, especially when handling parties, roommates, sexualities, and homework all at the same time. Kyungsoo really does still wonder how Chanyeol gets so much action as a nerd athlete. It must be someone’s type.

“But we can do stuff together more, if you guys want. I’ve got killer classes this semester, and I might have to put Orgo on the back burner, you know?” Jongdae says in a lower voice, not to alert the TA of his obvious cheating. Kyungsoo nods, understanding.

“Yeah, definitely,” Chanyeol replies, but Jongdae’s eyes still linger on Kyungsoo. He smiles gently, and Kyungsoo thinks it makes him look handsome.

“I don’t have your number,” Jongdae states, and that smile has got Kyungsoo feeling some way, because he is instantly typing in his number into Jongdae’s phone. Kyungsoo feels the vibration of Jongdae’s text in his pants, and it’s got him jolted. “I’m sure we’re going to get through Orgo together.”

They say their goodbyes, turn in their assignments, and work on the next lab for another 4 hours. Kyungsoo’s eyes sometimes flit to across the bench just to see Jongdae at work. He looks so prepared and focused. He’s got this little curl of his lip dug into his cheek like it belongs there, and it makes Kyungsoo feel more at ease.

“Chanyeol, I think Jongdae may be a better lab partner than you,” Kyungsoo teases, and Chanyeol scoffs loud enough for the TA to mildly squeak to pipe down. 

-

The semester is dragging on. Four weeks in, and Kyungsoo feels like he’s done four years worth. There’s project after project piling up for his Ethics class, and Biochemistry has increasingly harder and lengthy lab reports due each week. It’s insane. Junior year is insane.

Orgo is going along pretty fine though, now that Jongdae is there to help. He’s very smart, Kyungsoo comes to find out. He’s in Honors biochemistry with Chanyeol and has been taking a job in a lab on the weekends. He’s an Engineering major, but he “fucking loves science”. He’s a nerd, but he doesn’t come off that way. He’s friendly and outgoing, but he also knows studies hard and quietly. Kyungsoo swears he must be a lab experiment, because he’s never met such an awesome guy. He’s got the full package.

Kyungsoo finds himself on his couch taking out the flash cards he made last week for his first organic chemistry test. Learning the compounds is taking forever, unfortunately. Nothing in his brain is sticking, and it’s honestly making him a little anxious, even in perfect conditions. Baekhyun won’t be home for a while because of a flat tire, and Kyungsoo made tea for late night studying. Nothing is wrong except for his brain.

Suddenly, there’s an unfamiliar knock on the apartments front door, and Kyungsoo freezes on the couch. He’s not sure whether he should move or not, startled suddenly. Since it’s unfamiliar, and he’s antisocial, he figures the person will just go away, so he doesn’t move from the couch. Surprisingly, though, there’s a jangle of keys and suddenly the knob turns. Kyungsoo raises a brow at the sight, but he supposes it could be Baekhyun coming back.

Lo and behold, it is not his roommate coming through the front door, but instead a hooded guy tiptoeing through his apartment. Kyungsoo’s eyes bulge out of his skull, and he does what he does best, he yells.

“Hey! What are you doing?!” 

Fuck. He’s going to die. This robber is going to kill him.

Except, the hooded guy looks at him and nearly has a heart attack. After a squeak of surprise comes a laugh, and he’s suddenly tearing off his hood. It reveals a blonde poof of hair, a quick sunny smile, and a breathy question.

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo raises a brow, and he notices that he’s slightly breathless.

“Jongdae? What are you doing in my apartment?”

Jongdae blinks and stands there for a few seconds before scratching at his neck and laughing awkwardly, “Oh, uh – I didn’t know you lived here. I’m here for, uh – I was just dropping off stuff for Baekhyun.”

Kyungsoo narrows his eyes. “You know Baekhyun?”

Jongdae seems timid and scatter brained, but he manages to smile. He still stands awkwardly in the hallway. “Uh, yeah! We go way back.”

Kyungsoo nods, accepting the answer, and then points to the door. “You’ve got a key to the apartment? You two a thing or something?”

“Oh, no. It’s not like that,” Jongdae immediately waves his hands, voice going up an octave defensively. “He let me borrow it to drop off his stuff.”

He reaches in his pocket for a small paper bag and settles it gently on the coffee table. Kyungsoo eyes it curiously, and Jongdae is quick to say, “It’s not like cocaine or anything like that, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“It’s in a fucking paper bag, what else could it be?” Kyungsoo still stares at it. “What is it?”

“Uh, just some stuff for him to relax.” Jongdae gulps nervously, obviously choosing his words carefully. The words are placed with certainty, and Kyungsoo tries to find the puzzle around it. 

Somehow it clicks. He snaps his fingers. “Oh, you’re Baekhyun’s weed guy.”  
With that realization, Jongdae’s carefulness deflates and he sheds that awkward skin off. He brightens up visibly, and it makes Kyungsoo feel nice. “Yeah, I guess you can call me that.”

There’s some understanding silence between them, and Kyungsoo notices that the hostility is gone. The silence is comforting around them, and Kyungsoo lets Jongdae join his space. Jongdae prefers to sit on the other seat though.

“So, you’re Baekhyun’s roommate?” Jongdae asks, and there’s a hint of disbelief there. Kyungsoo nods, and Jongdae hums. “I’m kind of surprised. Was it random, or …?”

“We went to high school together. We’re friends,” Kyungsoo relays, and Jongdae’s mouth forms an ‘o’ and he nods. Kyungsoo dares to ask, “Are you surprised?”

“Kind of. You two are definitely way different people,” Jongdae says and then he’s beginning this loud laugh which he can’t stop. “Like, sometimes I can’t even handle being in the same room as Baekhyun. I don’t know how you could live with him. And you’re very … uh, focused? Yeah – focused.”

Kyungsoo is a little surprised by it, but he accepts the generous compliment. “The weed definitely helps. It calms him when he’s freaking out. So, thank you for that.”

“Glad to be of help.” Jongdae smiles nicely, and Kyungsoo has to flicker down to his flash cards to stop that flitting feeling in his stomach. “I actually didn’t know how you would react to the whole weed thing. Glad to know it’s alright.”

Kyungsoo blinks. “Why?”

Jongdae shrugs, “You don’t seem like a weed guy.”

“You don’t seem like a weed guy either, to be fair,” Kyungsoo quips back equally, eyeing the hooded man on the couch. He looks the part right now, an oversized dark hoodie with dark eye circles from late night batches. But, out in daylight, he looks like a normal cute guy. “Actually, take that back. You’ve got a heroin street dealer vibe going on. It’s a look.”

“Ha ha. More like broke college kid. It’s actually the new runway for Dior, don’t you know?” He teases lightly, and it’s really refreshing. “But, really, do you smoke?”

Kyungsoo pauses and places the flashcards aside. “No, I don’t. I hate that skunk smell. But, I’m not opposed to the idea of it. If it makes Baekhyun chill the fuck out, something must be right.”

“Do you want to try?” Jongdae poses, and it has Kyungsoo’s throat tightening. “I’ve got some small sample batches, if you want.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say no, so Jongdae proceeds. He pulls out tiny clear plastic baggies with marijuana packaged nicely and tight inside. Kyungsoo looks at it wearily, “You just carry them around?”

“Usually at parties, if anyone’s interested. This is the good stuff too – and it doesn’t have that skunky odor. Premium usually goes for at least three dollars a gram, but I’ll give it to you free of charge,” he says with an enticing curled smile. He tosses the bag over to Kyungsoo’s seat and it’s packaged all nice just for him. “If you don’t want it, you can give it to Baekhyun.”

“Okay,” Kyungsoo says a little shyly, placing the baggie on the coffee table. He’s a little intrigued, yes, but it’s intimidating. He’s never smoked before. “Thanks.”

They talk a little bit more, mostly about classes and normal college things. Kyungsoo is down for a party Jongdae suggests, relieved that he’ll actually get a social life. The night ends well for both of them, each exchanging study tips and liquor choices. Jongdae’s getting up from the seat and walking to the door, conversation died down for the tiring night. 

“Well, let me know what you think if you end up trying it. It’s called Chocolate Rain,” Jongdae says as he’s nearing towards the door. Kyungsoo follows him, still entranced by this strange cute guy. He shows him out, and Jongdae graces him with a stunning smile. “I always love feedback on my products.”

Kyungsoo pushes his glasses up his nose and gives Jongdae a shy smile. “Will do.”

-

Just beyond Kyungsoo’s homework lies the small bag of the kush. The past week has been filled with stolen glances at the illegal drug and curious imagery. Kyungsoo imagines himself just picking it up, searching a YouTube tutorial, and smoking it until  
…

He swallows. That’s the part that scares him the most. He doesn’t know how he’s going to react. It could be the worst. But even worse, it could be the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and he fears he’ll chase that high. 

It’s one fateful day that he takes control of his life, or rather, life takes control of him. Kyungsoo comes home late from lab and is dead tired. He’s running on caffeine and the adrenaline of deadlines. It’s not even the half way through the semester and he’s already on edge. There’s nothing more that he wants to do than to take a drink and fall asleep buzzed and forgetful.

Baekhyun, though, has other things in store for him, apparently. He’s home and cooking something in the kitchen. It smells amazing and Kyungsoo stomach rumbles quietly. 

The teaching major turns a bright smile to Kyungsoo as he walks through. He stirs his pasta with sauce on the stove and turns the burner off. “Sup. Want some food?”

“Sure,” Kyungsoo shrugs indifferently, and there’s a fork to his mouth already. He opens and chews slowly. He nods. “Good. It’s not burned.”

“I know!” Baekhyun shouts happily, yet there is a mischievous smile sneaking up. “Now that I made you dinner, you definitely owe me.”

Kyungsoo sits and groans internally. This is why Baekhyun isn’t a klutz in the kitchen now. It’s just a ploy. “Baekhyun, I bought that alcohol last week, so I don’t owe you shit.”

“No, not that.” Baekhyun barks a laugh and spins with a small bag dangling from his thin fingers. Kyungsoo squints, and upon realization, his heart pounds against his chest. It’s Jongdae’s gift. “You’ve been smoking.”

Kyungsoo hardens. “No I –“

“Liar,” Baekhyun bites with a grin. “I happened to need that textbook that you borrowed, and look what I found sitting on your desk? Bro, you’re holding out on me.”

“It’s not like that.” Kyungsoo frowns and makes an attempt to grab the bag. Baekhyun is too quick and holds it behind his back. Kyungsoo lets out a frustrated sigh because he doesn’t have time for this shit. “This isn’t funny, Baekhyun. I was going to throw it away, I never smoked it.”

Baekhyun let out a choke, “ _Throw it away_?? Are you crazy? Have you smelt this?”

Baekhyun brings the baggy back out and forces it underneath Kyungsoo’s nose. Kyungsoo inhales upon breathing, and it smells like cocoa powder. It’s got sweet undertones and perhaps a little spice. It doesn’t smell like the putrid stuff Baekhyun had before. It honestly smells like a treat.

“But you got it somehow – so you were planning on doing something with it. Have you ever smoked?” Baekhyun throws a high eyebrow. Kyungsoo shakes his head and his eyes lower with embarrassment. “I can show you, if you want.”

Some force in Kyungsoo’s body pulled him out of the kitchen chair and into the living room. Baekhyun seems way too excited to teach, but Kyungsoo is a little grateful for the enthusiasm. Baekhyun knows his stuff, besides weed. 

“Do you want joints, or just bong it?” Baekhyun asks, holding his newly acquired blue glass bong from his room. “Newbies always go for the joints, but a bong is just as good.”

Baekhyun places the bong on the table and it stands with a little bit of intimidation in its height. Kyungsoo eyes the device wearily, and Baekhyun is already started on grinding the kush in a mortar and pestle. “You have to pack the weed into this little neck here, and you’ll light this end while you inhale on the big opening. Here, try it.”

Baekhyun lets Kyungsoo place his mouth on the opening, the lip of it surrounding his own. Kyungsoo can hear the water sloshing in the inside. Baekhyun steadies it on the table and instructs. “Okay, start inhaling.”

Kyungsoo starts a deep inhale when Baekhyun lights it. Soon, a smoky chocolate and cinnamon flavor passes through his mouth and down into his lungs. 

“Hold it until you can’t.”

Kyungsoo does, but it starts to immediately burn. He coughs, and smoke erupts from his lips. Soon, an explosion of coughs and deep breathes follow, and Baekhyun chuckles harmlessly. He pats Kyungsoo’s back and grins, “Good job, bud! We’ll practice on your holding techniques, but good first try.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t feel anything just yet, but he can barely breathe as it is. He watches as Baekhyun expertly inhales and blows off the smoke effortlessly. He looks good with his head thrown back on the couch and his long white neck exposed like that. He whispers, “It usually takes a minute to kick in, depending on who you get it from.”

Kyungsoo thinks he’s already feeling it because he’s starting to feel a fire. It’s spreading from his chest, down his torso, and straight into his crotch. He didn’t even know he closed his eyes, but he opens them to find his own hand unintentionally readjusting himself in his pants with a very alive semi. His head feels like it’s in the clouds all of a sudden, a different high than when he’s drunk. It feels good, tingly in all the best ways. 

“Damn, this is good stuff. Where’d you get it?”

Baekhyun grins, his jaw going slack as he revels in the feeling. His eyes are still closed and his head is still thrown back. He looks fucked out, and it makes Kyungsoo’s dick twitch. Fuck, he’s so horny, and he’s not even that attracted to Baekhyun’s loud mouth.  
This weed definitely has him feeling some way.

A clear voice in his head screams at him, and suddenly he’s mortified being in the same room as Baekhyun with a hard on. He stands up straight and stumbles a little over the couch. He’s almost shut his door when he hears Baekhyun whine.

“Kyungsoo?”

“Have to piss,” Kyungsoo barely mutters as he locks the bathroom door. He can barely get his fly down, fingers shaking at the excitement. As if Kyungsoo is in a haze, he takes his hard dick in his hand and starts stroking fast. He doesn’t even need to touch it much because he’s already feeling the tingles of an orgasm closing in. He tightens his fists, fucks his hand fast and shuts his eyes to revel in the feeling. He’s on cloud nine, fucking into his hand and coming into the sink in spurts. He struggles to suppress a groan, and it turns into a hot little whine. 

He’s never come this fast in his life, and he’s never had an orgasm rip out of him like that. The high doesn’t quite come down, but he feels a lot more relaxed now that he’s fucked himself out. Maybe that’s what makes Baekhyun so calm. Maybe, he too, gets horny from the high and jerks until he can’t think.

There’s a sudden bang on the door and Baekhyun’s voice muffled, “You good in there? You’ve been in there for ten minutes.”

Kyungsoo blinks and noticed that he’s fell asleep against the bathroom cabinets. His limp dick is still in his hand, which is covered in jizz. Apparently, he’s been out for ten minutes, but it’s felt like a blink. He quickly washes away the evidence, especially the white marks in the sink, and tucks his dick back into his pants before opening the door.

Baekhyun looks expectantly outside the door, and Kyungsoo only takes the bravest chance to peek at Baekhyun’s crotch. No pitched tent, nothing. 

“You good?”

Kyungsoo slumps, “Yeah, just exhausted. That stuff wiped me out.”

“Works differently for people,” Baekhyun shrugs. “You off to bed? Lame. Thought we could have a bro moment.”

Kyungsoo shakes his head. “Not in this lifetime.”

-

 

“Fuck, that stuff was good.”

Baekhyun is bright and awake when Kyungsoo pads out of his room Friday morning. Baekhyun is up early for his seminar, which is a half-hour drive outside of campus. Kyungsoo doesn’t have classes til noon, but then he’s free for the weekend. 

“But seriously, who did you get it from?” Baekhyun hunts the information while tossing a salad mixture in a Tupperware container. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo grabs a coffee cup and the Keurig spurts out the dark blend. He sips it black and shrugs.

“I don’t know his name.” Lie.

“It was a lot for that small bag.” Lie.

“Kind of shady though. I don’t know what I was thinking.” That’s not entirely false. Kyungsoo thought it was a little shady for Jongdae to give him something for free. He also really didn’t know what he was thinking when he shared it with Baekhyun. That feeling was incredible, he can admit, but he’d never want to do that in front of someone again.

Then again, perhaps it was just the strain that got him excited. Perhaps the smellier weeds would kill his libido. Maybe the cinnamon and chocolate got him feeling frisky.

Baekhyun pouts, and maybe someone would find it unbearably cute, but Kyungsoo doesn’t. “Well, if the dealer ever strikes again, get me some. That shit is _top notch_.”

Baekhyun sweeps his lunch into his bag, alone with some textbooks, and waves goodbye back to Kyungsoo for the weekend. 

Kyungsoo swears to himself he’ll never get the weed again.

….

But he does. 

Somehow that night, he ends up at a frat party. Chanyeol lets him in, already drunk off of the juice mixed in a fish tank in the kitchen. The red fruit punch lures Kyungsoo in, but the smell of grain alcohol already has him feeling weak. It’s smells strong, and it must go down like a bitch. 

Kyungsoo takes one solo cup of the jungle juice, and it’s already letting him loosen up. There’s not much to it, just sips along the way as he’s dragged through each room by the gigantic athlete. Chanyeol introduces Kyungsoo to almost all the patrons with a giddy smile, but Kyungsoo can’t even remember the last girls name. All of them look the same, blurry faces and short skirts. The guys greet them with nods and fist bumps, and there’s the wild ones that hug Kyungsoo so tight like a real homie.

The house is crawling with undergraduates, most underage and ready to waste their semester away. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol are both of age and Kyungsoo knows his liver is wrecked anyway. The DJ is good, and all the lights are off, save for a light show that streams colorful beams. 

Chanyeol and Kyungsoo break from each other during the night, and Kyungsoo stumbles his way through the house by himself. He’s only had the one cup, and he feels the buzz coming as he knocks into people he’s probably met on his way in. 

At one point, Kyungsoo finds himself in a long, dark hallway. The colorful streams of light illuminate the dark for brief periods, and Kyungsoo can make out a figure leaned up against the wall. He’s wearing tight light-colored jeans and a red Hawaiian shirt. He stands out like a sore thumb, mostly because the party isn’t themed, and Hawaiian shirts are such a _dad-thing_. 

The guy notices the stare, and turns towards Kyungsoo’s way, nodding his head for the other to come closer. Kyungsoo does, briefly letting his mind catch up to his motor. There, peaking out from the disco lights, Kyungsoo finally spots the bouncy blonde hair, sharply lined eyes, and the dangerous curl of a mouth. Jongdae’s smirking and beckoning Kyungsoo closer.

“Nice shirt,” Kyungsoo comments dryly. “You know this wasn’t a themed party, right? You look like a dad.”

Jongdae scoffs, “Hey, I like this shirt. And dad fashion is very in right now, you asshole.”

“Says you.”

They are playing a game of wits, who will give in first. They did this when they studied for the first Orgo test together – whose the first to complete the chapter, whose the first to take a piss break, whose the first to call their mom to drop out of uni. Kyungsoo decides to give in this time.

“So, you’re a partier, huh?” Jongdae teases when Kyungsoo finally takes his place leaned up against the wall with him. 

“Yeah. You are too?” Kyungsoo presses his head against the wall and it feels nice to stand still for a little.

“Nah, not really.” Jongdae shrugs, but he’s still got a keen eye on the crowd dancing. “I drink a little, but I’m mainly here for the people. I like watching.”

Kyungsoo nudges Jongdae’s arm. “You smoke too, though.”

Jongdae laughs loudly above the music, and it’s a little jarring. It’s bright and not as mysterious as his eyes lead him to be (or the creepiness of the Hawaiian shirt, dad-vibes). His lined eyes go back to Kyungsoo and simmer dangerously. Kyungsoo feels hot all of a sudden. “A good dealer never smokes his own product, unless he wants to smoke his entire profit away.”

“Good point.” Kyungsoo nods. He then looks to his empty cup and groans. Nothing left to keep him going. “By the way, your stuff is really good. Baekhyun thinks so too.”

Jongdae doesn’t respond quickly, and Kyungsoo can’t see him very well. When he does speak, he sounds happy about it. “Oh, yeah? Chocolate Rain, right? Glad to hear.”

Kyungsoo hums in acknowledgement, and his head begins to spin. He slows it by closing his eyes, focusing on the ground he’s on. This buzz is going on longer than he expected, but he doesn’t mind, not when it feels this good.

“So, um … did Baekhyun know it was mine?”

Jongdae sounds a little nervous, and Kyungsoo doesn’t understand why. A brief flash of red and green across Jongdae’s face reveals a little wide eyed and expecting. 

“No,” Kyungsoo makes a smile at the dealer. Despite the Hawaiian shirt, Jongdae still looks good. “I figured it could be just our thing.”

Jongdae preens his hair with his thick fingers and chuckles heartily. His eyes are kinder, less scared. “Yeah, okay. Sounds cool.”

Jongdae fishes for something in his pocket of his tight jeans, and Kyungsoo’s eyes linger a little too long at his thick thighs filling the light pants. Jongdae pulls out a little baggie, dangles it between his fingers and smirks. “Want something good?”

Kyungsoo’s heart stops. The way Jongdae is looking at him, _him – the fucking nerdy, alcoholic science major_ , has him feeling a little giddy. Jongdae is looking at him like a meal, like a conquest. It feels good to be pursued like this, and Kyungsoo hasn’t been this excited about another human in a while.

He’s breathing a little heavier, but he reaches for the bag anyway. Jongdae tugs it back a little, and Kyungsoo almost crashes into Jongdae’s body. Kyungsoo hitches his breath when his face hits Jongdae’s shoulder and he whiffs the scent of coconut. Maybe it’s cologne, or moisturizer, but it smells on theme.

“Yeah,” Kyungsoo swallows, threading his fingers through his hair when he stumbles upright. He looks at Jongdae directly. “Do you want to leave?”

Jongdae looks back to the crowd that’s dancing, swaying to the music and bouncing like their life depends on it. He gives a laugh, and then turns back. His figure is in the dark, but Kyungsoo can feel his hot breath on his neck. “Yeah. I’m not making anymore sales anyway.”

It doesn’t take that long for them to hail an Uber and take the 10 minutes drive back to Kyungsoo’s apartment. The two don’t say much in the cab, mainly because Kyungsoo is still a little dizzy from the alcohol. Jongdae only pats Kyungsoo’s leg a little in acknowledgement, and then he pays for the service when they’re dropped off at the apartment.

In a blink, Kyungsoo watches as Jongdae unlocks the door and pushes him inside. They get comfortable, toeing their shoes off at the entrance. Jongdae hits the couch hard and automatically grabs for the remote to turn the TV onto a show. Kyungsoo grabs snacks from the pantry and some beer just in case. Jongdae looks happy to see it all and pulls out the bag and some paper to roll while Kyungsoo opens a beer for himself.

Kyungsoo watches Jongdae file in the marijuana in the paper and rolls it tightly and expertly. His pink tongue peeks out and he quickly licks the underside and seals the joint. If Kyungsoo was honest, it was a little hot seeing good-boy Jongdae licking a joint like that.

“Here,” Jongdae purses his lips and passes the new joint to Kyungsoo. He takes it gingerly between his index and middle finger. He presses one end of the joint to his lips and notices that the paper does not have a flavor to it.

Jongdae’s eyes lift to Kyungsoo’s, and in this light, Kyungsoo can really see that the darkness of Jongdae’s eyes was carved out by makeup. His lips are tinted a little red, and it looks so good. 

Jongdae takes the lighter from his pocket and flicks it until the fire burns the paper. There, Kyungsoo inhales and holds it. He still feels the burn, but he doesn’t cough this time. He lets it pass quickly out of his mouth, and the cloud of white passes over them. It’s smooth. There’s a definite taste of citrus, and the flavor mellows out to a nice orange taste. It’s amazing. Kyungsoo couldn’t even tell the difference between this and an orange lollipop.

“Good?” Jongdae chuckles, and Kyungsoo realizes that he’s thigh to thigh with him. Jongdae smiles, but then directs his attention to the TV screen and lets Kyungsoo ride out his high. “It’s called Orange Blossom.”

“Wow,” Kyungsoo breathes, and then tries to pass it to Jongdae. The other refuses with a sincere smile and Kyungsoo takes another long hit. He looks at it and he doesn’t know whether he’s still buzzed from the juice and beer or the high is hitting. “It’s so smooth. Might be even better than Chocolate Rain.”

Jongdae makes a pleased sound and continues to watch TV. Kyungsoo has the urge to do things, and he does under the pretenses that his body will stop if it’s too much. He wraps his arm around the back of the couch, around Jongdae’s shoulders, and idly looks at the screen. Even though his eyes are open and he’s looking, he’s not even focused on it. The high is definitely hitting, his mind swirls dangerously. 

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and revels in the beautiful feeling rushing over his body. It’s similar to the Chocolate Rain experience, but maybe even better. He takes another hit and blows the smoke off towards the ceiling aimlessly. There’s a tingling sensation hovering over his body. He feels like he’s floating. 

He doesn’t know how long he stays like this, but he’s definitely nearing the end of the joint. Jongdae squeezes his thigh, and his eyes peek open to see an innocent smile. He didn’t even know Jongdae had a hand on his thigh. He was just feeling so good.

“I’m gonna use your bathroom. I’ll be back,” Jongdae says, and Kyungsoo swears it sounds breathy. It hits him straight in the dick, and Kyungsoo nods slowly. Kyungsoo’s body betrays him – he blatantly watches Jongdae and his nice legs walk to the back hall to the bathroom. His pants are so tight that they cling to his ass and cup it nicely and – _shit_.

“Shit,” Kyungsoo repeats, looking to his crotch. In his jeans, he’s definitely tented, probably more than that. He can clearly see the outline of his dick curved up in his jeans. He’s so hard, just like before. He didn’t even feel himself get aroused before Jongdae’s breathy words, but he knows he can’t get hard in two seconds. _Did he see me hard?_

Paranoid and panicked, Kyungsoo quickly twists and puts out the joint in the ash tray on the coffee table. His heart races and he tries so hard to think of a rational decision. The weed is definitely fucking with him because he knows that taking out his dick and jerking in his living room isn’t rational, but he does it anyway. He wants to stroke fast, to get his orgasm done with, but his fingers only slide slowly up and down. He tries his best to let out soft sighs since his mouth doesn’t want to keep shut either. Kyungsoo can feel the tingles of arousal, and he almost escapes reality until he hears the toilet flush. Right then, his body scrambles. He shoots up from the couch, and he’s frozen in his decision. He quickly finds a blanket and spreads it across his lap just in time for Jongdae to get back. He didn’t even tuck himself back in, dick still peeking out from his jeans and trapped underneath the blanket.

Jongdae’s Hawaiian shirt peeks out in the hall, and he blinks when he sees Kyungsoo sitting still without the joint and a blanket spread across him. He snorts a laugh, “Blanket?”

“In case we get cold,” Kyungsoo mutters, and wiggles himself underneath it. His hands are trying to take hold of his dick, but he still has some self-control. Jongdae shrugs and then lands himself on the couch again. He wraps the blanket around him too. He gets his thigh to touch Kyungsoo’s, and he now wraps his arm around Kyungsoo as they watch TV together.

“How thoughtful,” Jongdae says lowly and he snuggles closer. Kyungsoo swallows hard, still tingly from the weed. There’s orange still on his tongue and arousal still pulsating at his dick. Kyungsoo lets his wiggly fingers touch himself underneath the blankets, and he tries his hardest to not cause a lot of movement as he jerks himself. Best case scenario: he’ll come under the blanket without a sound and have to throw away the blanket. 

It goes swimmingly well. Kyungsoo feigns being extremely dizzy while he jerks with his wrist underneath the blanket. Moans turn into groans of telling Jongdae that his weed is good, and he swears this is the best plan he’s had while he’s high.

Though, he swears that he can feel Jongdae’s breath on his neck, and Jongdae’s hand massaging his shoulder. Kyungsoo wants to peek out to see if Jongdae’s watching him or the TV, but he’s scared for the answer. He just wants to masturbate in peace, but not to say that those things don’t rile him up.

When Jongdae recalls his arm back and stills next to Kyungsoo, he knows something is up. Kyungsoo quickly pulls his shirt over his erection and peels his eyes open only to reveal that Jongdae has been staring. The dealer pulls the blanket off of them and deliberately eyes Kyungsoo’s crotch. His dark eyes on him and the curled smile make Kyungsoo turned on and uneasy at the same time. It’s so hot.

“Looks like you’ve got a problem,” Jongdae says kind of dryly. “You should probably do something about it. Looks kind of painful.”

Kyungsoo gapes. “But … you’re …right here.”

Jongdae laughs heartily. He shakes his head and continues to laugh. “Whatever, man. It’s your apartment. You do what you want.”

Jongdae’s eyes drag back to the TV, his hands now on his own thighs comfortably. His thigh is still right beside Kyungsoo’s, but he’s not moving. Kyungsoo swallows and feels a shiver roll down him next to the tingles. 

“You act like I’ve never seen a dick before.” Jongdae shrugs. “I can just leave if I don’t like it. I’m an adult.”

As much as it is uncomfortable, it’s more uncomfortable just sitting there with a painful erection. Kyungsoo knows he’s damned if does or doesn’t, so he painstakingly takes it to the next level. He gingerly lifts his shirt up, and his proudly standing erection is freed. Kyungsoo feels a blush on his cheeks when he takes it in his hands. He’s never jerked it with someone else in the room knowing about it. Jongdae can easily take peeks, he can probably even feel it when Kyungsoo’s thigh quivers against his. It’s definitely different. 

Kyungsoo jerks it slowly as he still feels slow and tingly all over. He lets his eyes roll in the back of his head as he drags his fingers up and down. He makes a stop at the head and gives it some much needed attention. His moans aren’t as suppressed, but he definitely still doesn’t feel comfortable moaning outright. He knows that Jongdae is going to judge him and probably will never look Kyungsoo in the eye again.

That’s when Kyungsoo feels a hand rubbing at his thigh again, and he knows it’s not his. He peels his eyes open slowly and his heart races when he sees it belongs to Jongdae. The dealer still looks at the TV leisurely, but his hand is definitely palming the inside of Kyungsoo’s jean-clothed thigh. Kyungsoo groans delightfully and he desperately wants to fuck his hand.

The hand in his inner thigh moves dangerously up, moving towards his pelvis, still rubbing. Kyungsoo lets little sighs out, signaling Jongdae that his actions are entirely affecting him. In fact, Jongdae did everything to affect him: his weed, his personality, his ass in those tight jeans.

He swears he’s imagining things when his wrist is thrown away and a new hand starts stroking him. Kyungsoo stutters a moan, “Ah… fuck.”

He flashes his eyes open, now heavy lidded, and watches as his own hand is displaced on the side. Jongdae has reached over with his own and started stroking him. It’s slick and easy, and he isn’t sure why until Jongdae releases his hand, licks his palm, and goes back to jerking him off. Both Jongdae and Kyungsoo’s eyes are now on the hard cock that slips easily between Jongdae’s fist. 

Kyungsoo knows he’s utterly wrecked when Jongdae continues to pump him languidly, and then he has the audacity to jerk his pants down a little more to release his balls and massage them. He feels the dream-state kick back in alongside his throbbing libido, and he doesn’t know what to do anymore. His body betrays him now, and he can no longer trust it to do the best for him. But, right now, he’s high as a _fucking kite_ and a hot guy is jerking him off, so he couldn’t give a fuck. 

He presses his feet flat on his apartment floor and thrusts his hips into Jongdae’s jerking hand. He bucks into it, following his own pace. Jongdae doesn’t say a word, neither of encouragement or denial. It scares Kyungsoo a little, but he decides that Jongdae likes it because he continues. 

Kyungsoo bucks into Jongdae’s hand the same way he likes to fuck – always on beat and always for his own satisfaction. Jongdae, however, likes to stroke out of sync, never steady on a speed, and leaves Kyungsoo on edge. Kyungsoo doesn’t know how much more he can last like this.

“Close your eyes and relax,” Jongdae whispers breathily into his ear, and that nearly sends him over the edge. He eyes Jongdae, who now hovers over him a little with his arm bent at an awkward angle. Jongdae smirks dangerously and licks his lips. His eyes are kind with his words, “You’ve done well, but let me take care of you. Just relax.”

Kyungsoo steadies his hips down and listens to Jongdae. He slips his eyes closed and leans his head back. His mind is filled with swirling thoughts, mostly of pleasure and what’s coming next. The anticipation is killing him. Jongdae’s hand on his balls is nice and warm, and the one on his cock slows significantly. Kyungsoo wriggles in the seat and realizes that Jongdae’s thigh is no longer squished next to him.

Kyungsoo nearly loses his breath when he feels a breath at his cock, and he feels an orgasm coming close when Jongdae licks at his head. His thighs contract and tighten, and his breath comes short. He’s groaning, “Oh no. Oh, don’t. I’m close.”

Jongdae goes and does it anyway, mouth not even completely sucking him down, and Kyungsoo feels it coming. Kyungsoo grabs a fistful of Jongdae’s hair and steadies him there as he shoots off and groans loudly. It comes in waves, spurting everywhere. It takes nearly a half minute for Kyungsoo to finally start breathing again, and he finally opens his eyes to the sight.

Jongdae’s lips are stained with it, but he looks like he doesn’t mind. He licks it off anyway and fingers get the excess. He still smiles gently, as if he didn’t do the dirtiest thing with his mouth, and looks up to Kyungsoo. He has to look past his satisfied dick, but it’s still a nice sight. 

“Orange Blossom is pretty good then, hm?” Jongdae hums as he sits up. Kyungsoo finally puts his dick back in his pants and clears his throat.

“Yeah. Definitely,” Kyungsoo clears his throat again awkwardly. He wants to meet Jongdae’s eyes, but he still feels awkward about it. He doesn’t even know if he really likes Jongdae like that, or if Jongdae likes him like that. 

Jongdae gets up to wash his hands in the kitchen, and that’s when Kyungsoo definitely feels his high come down. He doesn’t like this feeling, this sober clarity, so he down the rest of his beer can. When Jongdae appears back from the kitchen wiping his hands on a paper towel, Kyungsoo feels a bubble of something erupting from his mouth. He swallows it hard.

Jongdae toes his shoes on and says something about getting up early tomorrow. Kyungsoo says a bullshit lie about a weekend project. Jongdae gently waves goodbye, and he’s out the door just like that.

Kyungsoo leans his head back on the couch and grunts. He’s so fucked.

-

 

There’s not a word of the incident when they see each other next. It’s during Orgo lab, and Jongdae just acts normally. Kyungsoo is the one who is flushed and can’t meet his eyes. Jongdae particularly doesn’t even mention his flushed look, despite Chanyeol’s teasing. It’s awfully awkward and Kyungsoo doesn’t know any way around it then approaching Jongdae directly.

He doesn’t for a while though, because he’s a coward. Jongdae comes over plenty of times though, mostly to study. The one time that he does come over and it’s not for school work, it gets a little out of hand. 

Jongdae opens the door and greets Kyungsoo pleasantly, “Hey, is Baekhyun here?”

“Jongdae! Sup man?” Baekhyun grins as he appears from his room and goes in for a pleasant hug. It looks natural and without any air of awkwardness. “Oh, Kyungsoo. This is Jongdae. He’s a friend.”

Kyungsoo goes to open his mouth to retort his known existence of Jongdae, but friendly Jongdae pipes in first.

“Hi Kyungsoo. I’m Jongdae.”

This is where everything splits, and Kyungsoo doesn’t know what to do. He freezes in place, eyes still wide. Jongdae reaches out a hand for Kyungsoo to shake, but Kyungsoo can’t take it. Baekhyun even scoffs a little.

“Oh, alright.” Baekhyun frowns and pulls a frozen Kyungsoo down the hall. “We’re just gonna have a little chat. Excuse us.”

Even though he’s dragged down the hall, Kyungsoo still eyes Jongdae. His façade falls off his face, and the nice smile turns into a serious one. Jongdae shakes his head, and mimes zipping his mouth shut. 

“What the hell is wrong with you? I know you can be fucking dull sometimes, but don’t be like that with him, please. Come on.”

Kyungsoo tears his eyes from a petrified Jongdae to Baekhyun, and he nods. He fakes, “Yeah, I don’t know. I just kind of froze.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Baekhyun sighs, wiping a hand over his face. “Can you just go and shake his hand? That’s all you got to do.”

Kyungsoo swallows and looks to Jongdae. Jongdae looks expectantly at him and then steps into the living room. He sits down on the couch, the same couch that he jerked Kyungsoo off. “Yeah. Yeah, no problem.”

They retreat back to the front of the apartment and reconvene. Jongdae looks up expectantly at Kyungsoo and smiles when he stands. He extends his hand and says politely, “I’m Jongdae.”

Kyungsoo takes it and feels the hand that was on his balls nearly three weeks ago. It’s nice and warm, gentle to the touch, just as it was before. “Kyungsoo.”

-

Jongdae ends up spending most of the day in Baekhyun’s room with him. Kyungsoo stayed in his room, and from the commotion that he could hear on the other side of the door, Jongdae was talking business with Baekhyun. Different strains, edibles, bongs, etc. Kyungsoo chose to stay out of it and lock himself in his own room.

When it came close to dinner time, and no sign of either of them, Kyungsoo cooks dinner for himself. It’s a simple chicken dish with rice, beans, and some green vegetables. Nothing overtly fancy, not tonight. It just feels awkward.

When Kyungsoo washes the dishes, he can hear a door creaking at the end of the hallway. Kyungsoo doesn’t want to catch a glance, but his eyes betray him when Jongdae slithers into his sights. He breathes out a sigh and smiles gently, “He’s finally sleeping. God, he gets so clingy.”

“I bet,” Kyungsoo strains unemotionally as he scrubs a pan in the sink. He can feel Jongdae’s eyes on him.

“Do you want me to help …?” Jongdae goes to reach for the silverware, but Kyungsoo crosses him. He spins and frowns at the other. Jongdae blinks and jabs with accusation, “What?”

“Why did you act like we didn’t know each other in front of Baekhyun?” 

There it is, Kyungsoo said it. Jongdae tilts his head, as if he didn’t remember, but he definitely knows. A sigh follows, and he finally admits, “I keep work and play separate.”

_Play?_

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Kyungsoo raises his voice, and Jongdae quickly shushes him.

“Can we talk in your room?”

Kyungsoo resigns, “Fine.”

Behind more closed doors, they can finally talk in peace. Kyungsoo still waits on the answer while Jongdae fiddles with his ugly shirt, another Hawaiian shirt, green this time. It’s horrendous.

“Baekhyun is a lot of work. He’s one of my regulars, and despite us looking like good mates, I can assure you it’s just being friendly. Nothing else,” Jongdae says sternly, and it has Kyungsoo feeling weird. It’s as if Jongdae is proving something – what? Kyungsoo doesn’t know yet.

“Oh, so you don’t give all your customers complementary hand jobs? I thought that was standard,” Kyungsoo deadpans, but Jongdae doesn’t seem to like it. It’s serious, and Kyungsoo grimaces. “Sorry. That was a joke, if you didn’t get that. I don’t care what you do or don’t do.”

Jongdae, the ever-so cheerful and bright, is looking anything but. He looks shy and sad. Being reserved is usually Kyungsoo’s territory, and Jongdae is encroaching fast. 

“So, if Baekhyun’s work, then the rest is play? What does that even mean?”

“It’s just a saying.” Jongdae twirls his finger in a circle on the bedspread. He shyly looks up at Kyungsoo through his eyelashes, and he doesn’t look so innocent anymore. “School is work. Business is work. You’re the only play I have.”

Kyungsoo blinks. “Me? I’m being played? Is that why you haven’t brought it up?”

“No, no. That’s not –“ Jongdae wheezes when he laughs. “Kyungsoo. I like you. I like hanging out with you. I didn’t say anything because you didn’t either.”

“Oh,” Kyungsoo finally retorts smartly and shuts his mouth. It was a misunderstanding. Jongdae looks expectantly at Kyungsoo. He’s dressed in loose fitting clothing again, hiding his wonderful body underneath, yet he still looks good like this. Tired, with a tiny pout, and absolutely _desperate._

He nods with a teasing smile that Jongdae was waiting for. “Yeah, I like you too.”

“Before you knew that my weed does magical things to your dick?”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes. Oh God, this kid. “Yes, you fucking nut.”

Jongdae grins like there’s no tomorrow. He’s edging closer and closer to Kyungsoo, now fingers gently rubbing at his wrists, working their way even closer to get to his clothed hips. 

“Can you get it up without it?” He asks daringly. Jongdae’s eyes are mirthful and light hearted, despite the loaded question. Kyungsoo knows he has a term paper due for midnight, but there’s a pretty boy in his room. Kyungsoo hasn’t even seen Jongdae’s dick yet, but he’s sure it’s nice as the person that it’s attached to. Nice enough to wait.

“Term paper.”

Jongdae blinks, mouth agape. “Wha-? Seriously?”

Kyungsoo escapes Jongdae’s cage and swings to his computer on his desk. He firmly points out the blank pages of the document. “Let me finish this paper, and then I’ll let you fuck me.”

Jongdae blushes like a school girl. “Oh. Okay, yeah. Uh – you do that. I’ll be, uh, over here, just …”

The blonde haired man promptly sits on Kyungsoo’s bed with an endearing huff and giddily grins. Kyungsoo smiles to himself. Jongdae is definitely a keeper.

-

Kyungsoo definitely thinks Jongdae is a keeper when he’s coming out with a limp in the morning to make breakfast. He woke up to an angel in his bed, one that actually stayed the night, curled up to his backside. He’s fierce in bed, despite the bubbly personality on the outside. His dick is nice too. It’s slightly curved to the left and hit Kyungsoo all night long. 

Kyungsoo also knows that he probably has bruises on his hips from Jongdae grabbing onto them for dear life for multiple rounds. After Kyungsoo submitted his paper and prepped himself in the bathroom, their fun began at midnight and didn’t stop until 3am when they finally were too fucked out to care. 

Despite all the fun, Kyungsoo now has the repercussions to deal with, aka Baekhyun. His roommate was friends with Jongdae before, and Kyungsoo has a hinting suspicion that those two were pretty close. Also, Kyungsoo isn’t the type to just fool around with a stranger – not that Jongdae is a stranger – but according to Baekhyun, they met just the night before. It’s going to be a nightmare to explain. 

He tosses 4 eggs in the pan and they sizzle on contact. He hears quiet padded steps coming up behind him and a gentle hand at the small of his back. Jongdae kisses the side of Kyungsoo’s neck, and despite it being early, it sends pleasant tingles down him. The lips are memorized on Kyungsoo’s skin, the curls are a unique stamp.

“Good morning,” Jongdae whispers huskily. He goes to the salt and pepper and starts to season the eggs for Kyungsoo. “This is nice.”

Kyungsoo hums lazily, especially with Jongdae’s fingers rubbing small circles into his back. He can feel the small rings dig into his skin lightly, just like the night before.  
Kyungsoo eyes Jongdae, who stands next to Kyungsoo with loving eyes at the eggs. He’s dressed in one of Kyungsoo’s oversized night shirts and his briefs from the other night. They’re colorful and suit him well. They make his pale thighs delectable. 

“This is a look,” Kyungsoo says slowly, raking his eyes down to Jongdae’s calves and up to his barely awake eyes. 

“I’m sure you say that to all the pretty boys and girls you meet,” Jongdae teases, kissing his neck once again. It does the tingly thing again.

“Not true. Just you,” Kyungsoo mumbles and leans for a kiss. Jongdae happily obliges, pecking him softly. Kyungsoo cushions it with his plush lips, still a little swollen from last nights adventures. They get a little carried away, asking for more kisses, until they hear a door open from the end of the hall. Jongdae peels off of Kyungsoo. Instantly, Baekhyun with bed head comes out with a tired yawn.

“Hey, what’s cooking – Oh, hey Jongdae. You’re still here. And, uh, not wearing pants.”

“Good observation, Byun.”

Baekhyun is a little cautious around the kitchen. He’s probably trying to figure out what’s really going on. For how talkative Baekhyun normally is, he is very quiet this morning. He’s probably thinking a line of questions for the two of them. 

“So… you guys got chummy last night?” 

He pours himself cereal, munching on the crunchy sugary snack. Jongdae snorts and leans into the table. Kyungsoo places the eggs at the table, sliding one over to Jongdae. The smiley man takes it happily, splitting open the cooked yolk. 

“Yup,” Jongdae replies and then savors the taste. He smiles up to Kyungsoo. “Thanks.”

Kyungsoo goes to reply, but Jongdae’s quick enough to pull him out of his senses. He kisses up to him, a simple little peck, but it’s enough to enforce the idea. Kyungsoo’s heart is about to explode. Baekhyun gapes, and Kyungsoo is sure this is the first time he’s seen Baekhyun speechless.

Jongdae smiles proudly and lifts himself from the table. He strokes Kyungsoo’s arm. “I’ve got to go. See you later?”

Kyungsoo ignores the gurgles from Baekhyun, and gives Jongdae a nice smile. “Yup.”

Jongdae walks back to Kyungsoo’s room, and Kyungsoo watches those pale legs retreat. It’s quite the sight to see, and one that Kyungsoo wouldn’t mind watching for a while. 

“Real chummy, apparently. Damn,” Baekhyun shakes his head in disbelief. He scrunches his nose. “Oh God, did you guys do stuff while I was asleep?”

Kyungsoo ignores him with a shrug and happily munches his eggs. Jongdae gives a wave before he leaves, and Kyungsoo still watches his figure. He knows that they’ll see each other in a day when they go into Orgo lab together. He knows that the Bunsen burner won’t be the only fire burning between them.

**Author's Note:**

> chu~  
> Whenever I see anyone in a Hawaiian shirt, it's gonna get a little weird.  
> BUT JONGDAE'S LOOK IN KOKO BOP TEASERS WERE LEGENDARY. EYE MAKEUP ON POINT BOI. 
> 
> *Also, Jongdae would totally go Heisenberg on someone (I've always wanted to do a Breaking Bad! Au but I'm lazy)


End file.
